


歌うたいの猫

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 歌うたいの猫/想要歌唱的猫Summary：I want to be your GOD.Warning：※控制狂白石。※永不言爱的Sex friend关系。※[划掉]仍然是边缘题材[划掉]这TM其实是纯爱题材已完结。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文本意是想把所有俗套的黄梗给谦也来一遍，这边随缘更  
今天工作稿写到了下班之后才能在晚上到家的时候搞一搞😓补充搞谦也能量！💪

1  
“哈啊……谦也、含深一点……”  
“呜……呜呜——”  
把性器捅入他的喉咙深处的时候，被那种湿热紧致的感觉包裹的瞬间真的能带来神经上的愉悦，人类能够从性上得到快乐实在太过美妙了。白石看着跪在自己身下的谦也，因为被粗大的肉棒捅到了喉咙，那种反酸的感觉加上口腔被强行撑大的难受让他的眼泪都流出来了，泪水糊花了他的脸，实在太过凄惨了，但是看着这么凄惨的谦也，白石的嗜虐心反正进一步膨胀起来。正是忍不住欺负他，才想看他变得这么可怜啊。  
“谦也，嘴张大点……”  
“呜——呜呜……”  
白石抓住了他后脑的头发，开始强迫他的头前后动起来。  
这样谦也就和一个飞机杯没什么区别了。不，谦也可比飞机杯要让人舒服得多。  
“呜……咳、咳咳……”  
知道快要把他堵得几乎要窒息过去，白石适时地拿出了自己的性器，让谦也扭过头，对着另一边拼命咳嗽。  
“谦也，要快点了，就快要上课了。”  
“知道要上课就不要拉着我做啊！”  
他就连反驳的声音都带着哭腔，白石觉得简直比歌声还要美妙。  
似乎为了安抚谦也的情绪，白石伸出了手轻轻摸着他的脸。缠了绷带的手掌有些粗糙，谦也被他突然间的温柔昏了神志，然后又再他没注意的时候，头发被抓住，强迫扬起了头，然后性器又再插入了他的口腔。  
“呜——”  
“加油，很快就可以了。”  
“呜、呜呜……呜呜——”  
谦也似乎想要把白石那根野兽一样的东西给吐出来，但是被白石紧紧捉住了头，他也不敢乱动，怕自己一挣扎的话会伤害到对方。  
“谦也，再吞进去一点……”  
“呜……”  
每次都捅进了他的喉咙深处，这样侵犯他的口腔的感觉实在太刺激了。  
湿热紧致的腔内带给了他最原始的快感，不过，最让他兴奋的，果然还是谦也已经哭花了的脸。明明还是很想逞强，结果被欺负得只想求饶，但是不管是哀求还是服从，他都必须承受来自自己施与的感受。这种控制住了忍足谦也的感觉才是白石最享受的。  
“哈啊……谦也——”  
动作逐渐加快，他的难受也快到达了顶点。  
每一下都捅到了他的喉咙深处，要侵入到他最内里的位置。  
“呜——”  
最后，他的精液在谦也的口腔里喷发，因为一直捅到了里面才射出来，浓稠的精液直接顺着喉咙滑进了食道，白石一放开他，他就转过身去低着头干呕。  
腥臭的精液让他反胃，还有之前一直戳到了喉咙的侵犯，让他非常不舒服。  
“呕——”  
谦也跪坐在地上干呕起来，但是因为胃袋空空，什么都没有吐出来。  
得到餍足白石心满意足地看着地上的谦也。  
“谦也，你真的最棒了——”  
谦也噙满了泪水的眼睛瞪着白石。  
“白石你这个大笨蛋——”

* * *

谦也和白石并没有交往。  
两个男的又怎么可以交往？这是两个人都有共识的事情。但是，不知道为什么就是挡不住青春期的骚动，两个人尝试了去做了一些性方面的接触，不过，基本上是白石单方面。谦也认为因为是好朋友，所以帮好朋友去做那些事情也是理所当然的，而白石认为因为是好朋友，所以跟对方索取这样的东西也是理所当然。两个人可以说是一拍即合，从第一次尝试去做，到后面成为了不用明言的惯例，一切都是这么顺理成章。他们彼此之间不是异性，所以也不用担心进行性行为会造出什么不得了的意外，白石真的觉得没有比谦也更好的性交对象了，而且，他们的性行为也仅局限在口交和一些肢体上的触碰而已，他们连接吻都没试过。这不是当然的吗？接吻是恋人之间才会做的事情，他们不是恋人，他们只是朋友，或者说，是Sex friend。  
彼此都很满意这样的关系，这一切都是起因于青春期的骚动。

“白石君，你能出来一下吗？”  
隔壁班的女生又叫走白石了，大概又是告白吧。  
谦也咬着纸盒包装的青汁的饮管，看着白石被女生叫走，然后两个人在走廊说着话。这么远的话也听不清说了什么，不过说的东西多半谦也也还是猜得出来的。有时候是直接说“我喜欢你、能跟我交往吗？”，有时候会是婉转的“我想要和你做朋友”，这些话，估计白石也都听腻了吧。  
谦也隔着课室的窗玻璃看见走廊上那个女生抹眼角了，果然又拒绝了吧。  
不一会儿白石就回来了，谦也趴在椅背上，眼睛往上望着他，“又是告白？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“又是‘对不起，现在对我来说最重要的是网球’吗？”  
“当然啊。我还没有和别人交往的打算。”  
“噗噗——你这样的话大家会传你是Gay的。”  
谦也说出了这句话之后气氛突然变得尴尬，两个人双眼对望，一时半会也不知道该说什么。好像说得对，好像又说得不对，要把这句话接下去还真的困难啊。谦也现在超级后悔自己不过脑子就脱口而出。  
“诶、那个……我不是这个意思，我不是说你是Gay……”  
“谦也干嘛这么紧张啦，我只是现阶段不想谈恋爱而已。”  
“嗯嗯、是啊，只是现在还不想谈恋爱，我明白的。”  
“好了，不是说让我帮你编世界史的口诀吗？我们现在开始吧。”  
“诶？现在？刚上完世界史我完全不想再看书了，饶了我白石——”  
“不行，给我把课本打开。”

大概就是这样吧，他们之间的关系。  
谦也想，因为他们是朋友，所以才会有这样的关系。  
白石当然不是Gay，谦也可以很肯定。他们从来都没有用过口交以外的性交方式，谦也也从来不会把自己的衣服脱光，暴露在白石面前。他想，大概是因为白石的确对男性的身体起不到性趣吧，只是口交的话，就可以把对方当工具用。他们做的事情，不过是青春期的性的发泄而已。

* * *

一年一度的木下藤吉郎祭又到了。  
三年二班这次的班级活动还是女装咖啡店。谦也其实也不知道为什么每年都会抽到女装咖啡店的签，实在太没新意了，换成章鱼烧店都比女装咖啡有意思，这样他至少可以展示一下自己超高速做章鱼烧的手艺，不过这说到底是班级抽签的结果，不轮到他有所不满。为了女装咖啡店的噱头，穿女仆装的全都要是男生，当然，人选也还是通过抽签抽出来的。上两年谦也没有被抽到，他只是被抽中去当咖啡师，不需要穿上那种轻飘飘的裙子对着客人说“欢迎回来、我的主人”，本来以为今年他的运气也会这么好，结果突然的厄运就降临到他的头上了。  
“诶？为什么是我？”  
“是你自己抽中的签啊。”  
“班长，我要换一个。”  
“不可以，你自己抽的签请你自己负上责任。”  
“最大号的裙子我都穿不下的！！”  
“穿得下啊，谦也君这么瘦，大概就是，因为太高而裙不够长？”  
“不是这回事，我真的不行，班长，求求你，再抽一次……”  
“不可以。山下，把‘忍足谦也’的名字写上去。”  
“知道！”  
谦也无论怎么跟班长抗议都没法违抗这个安排，幸运了两年，怎么在最后一年就翻车了呢。

因为超差的手气抽中了扮演女仆的签，第二天班级租借回来的女仆装就到了。  
不但裙摆都是蕾丝，还有配套的猫耳头箍和铃铛项圈。谦也觉得什么俗气元素都有了，为什么会有人的癖好是看男生穿这种裙子对自己发嗲叫“主人”的啊。  
“谦也君先去试穿一下。”  
班长将一整套衣服塞到谦也手里，谦也才发现这衣服看上去轻飘飘其实还挺有分量的。而且，真的就像班长说的那样，他穿得下，只是因为腿太长而显得裙子太短。  
班上的男生看着他这副滑稽的样子装模作样地吹起了口哨，气得谦也面红耳赤。  
“不要笑我啦！！”  
“没有在笑啊，谦也是很辣啊。”  
“对，光看腿的话我都要硬了。”  
“是呢，不看脸就好。”  
“你们给我闭嘴！！”  
谦也气得脸鼓鼓的，但是也阻止不了其他男生对他的评头论足。  
的确呢，身材是一流的，除了没有胸，以及脸一看就是男生，挡住脸的话的确很极品啊。这样话听得谦也快要哭了，大家也都还是当开玩笑这样说，女生听了竟然也点了点头表示赞同。谦也都快怀疑自己是不是被全班同学集体霸凌了，他真的要在学园祭那天穿成这样，然后对路过的学生用甜甜的声音说“欢迎光临”吗？

“谦也，你过来一下。”  
白石站在课室门口朝他勾勾手。  
“白石？有什么事吗？”  
“跟我出来一下。”  
“诶、等我一下，让我把衣服换了……”  
“不用了，就这样过来吧。”

是很急的事情吗？谦也虽然有些疑惑，但还是跟着白石出去了。

* * *

“谦也，趴好。”  
结果是来了体育仓库。  
因为是网球部的部长，白石自然也有体育仓库的钥匙。  
放学后的体育仓库根本不会有人来，白石把他拉到这里之后，还顺手在里面反锁了门。  
白石叫他趴下来的时候，其实谦也还不知道他想要做什么。  
会是什么体能训练之类的吗？趴在了用来做仰卧起坐的垫子上，也总比直接趴在冰凉的地面上好。  
白石掀起了他的裙摆的时候，谦也惊得一回头。  
“白石？”  
“谦也，不要动。”  
“等等、你想做什么？”  
“把头转回去——”  
还是搞不懂白石想要做什么，但谦也还是老实照做了。  
他一直都不会忤逆白石的意思，这是他们“朋友”之间的相处之道。  
结果白石直接把他的内裤给脱下来了，光溜溜的屁股接触到冰凉的空气的时候又把谦也吓了一跳。  
“白石？”  
“乖，不要动。”  
“不是、你想做什么？”  
白石扶住了谦也的腰，固定住了他的身体。  
“谦也，我们还没上过本番吧？”  
“诶？？等一下，白石？你说什么？”  
白石的手指直接毫无预警地插入了他的后穴。  
“啊——”  
该怎么说这种感觉？痛，肯定是有点痛的，异物入侵到体内那种怪异感让他很难受，但因为只是一根手指，也没至于给他带来非常大的不适。其实谦也更疑惑的是，他没想到白石会想要和他上本番。明明只是口交就足够了，本番果然是和女孩子做更好吧，女孩子天生就有做那种事情的地方啊，男生只有硬邦邦的身体，和根本不适合做那种事情的地方。谦也根本没想到自己会和白石走到本番，因为本来他们也不需要，不是吗？但是白石真的做的，而且看样子还是临时起意，因为做这种事情至少也要准备避孕套吧。  
“不、不要……白石……”  
谦也想着他尽快结束这种疯狂的行为。  
当然是不可以的吧，无套进入那种地方？而且还没有润滑。  
“谦也，不要动。”  
白石只是直接给他一个命令，似乎完全不想停手。  
谦也根本不知道白石怎么突然就性起了，而且以往性起了也只不过是跑到厕所里让他用口给他服务，但是今天完全不一样。  
他的手指开始增加，谦也有种被撑到满的难受感。  
那里根本不是用来做这种事情的地方啊。  
“唔、白石……不要……”  
“不要反抗，不然受伤的是你。”  
手指变成了三根，把他塞得满满的，谦也连呼吸都变得困难起来。  
不管白石怎么做，哪里都不会像女生那样分泌出液体来润滑，这种干涩的感觉对他来说也不好受的吧？谦也的大脑因为这种又痛又麻的感觉而变得浑浑噩噩，上半身无力地趴在了垫子上，如果不是因为他的腰被白石搂住，估计整个身体都要瘫软下来了。  
好难受、为什么要对他做这种事。本来和白石之间的性对于他来说就没有什么快感，现在非但没有快感，还变得很痛了。  
“放、放开……我不要……”  
“我不想你流血，扩张一定要做的。”  
“不要……！！我说了不要！！给我拿开！！”  
白石突然用力掐了一把谦也的腰，痛得他大叫了一声。  
“啊——”  
“我说过了，要乖一点。”  
谦也完全不敢反抗了，现在自己完全是白石的砧板上的鱼，任人宰割。  
手指并没什么技巧在进行扩张，不知道是不是心理作用，谦也竟然觉得自己的后穴还真的开始适应这种入侵，而变得柔软起来，在白石看来估计就像已经做好准备等待他的侵犯吧。  
果不其然，谦也很快就听到了裤链拉开的声音。  
他深呼吸一口气，心里已经做好了被插入的准备，但是果然，真的被侵犯的时候，那种痛感还是会让他大脑一懵。  
“啊——！！”  
只是进去了头部，谦也就觉得自己的身体要被撑裂了。  
怎么会这么痛，他都快怀疑白石不是把自己的阴茎塞进去，是拿了把刀插进去。  
“好、呜……好痛啊……白石……”  
“忍一忍，你放松一点就不痛了。”  
“可是、就是很痛啊……”  
可能因为谦也的抗拒，白石要把他的性器全部塞进去也遇到了困难。谦也太想赶跑这只要侵犯他的身体的“怪兽”了，这让白石寸步难行。  
“放松一点。”  
“呜……”  
终于，白石强行一口气全部捅了进去。  
“啊——”  
这一下真的把谦也给撑到极限了。  
眼泪一下子就流了下来，他可怜兮兮地转过头，要看着白石，结果被白石按住了后脑，压在了垫子上，然后就着这个屈辱的跪趴的姿势，白石开始只顾着自己的感受的冲刺。  
“啊、啊啊……痛、呜……”  
谦也的身体被钉死在垫子上，流出来的眼泪沾湿了米白色的垫子。  
他的呻吟声根本没有半点快乐，全部都在喊着“痛”。  
但是和他的难受相反，白石完全沉醉在谦也的身体上。  
后面的狭窄和紧致是口交的时候不会有的另一种感受，全方位被裹紧的同时还能感受到比体温还要高一点的热度，实在是快感的天堂。  
虽然谦也说着“不要”，但其实他的身体并没有剧烈反抗，而是任由他操干，那可怜的断断续续的叫床声也刺激着他的感官。  
“呜……不要……”  
冲撞他身体的力道有些情不自禁了，肉体碰撞的啪啪声还有脖子上那个铃铛摇起来的声音一起回荡在空荡荡的体育仓库里。  
“白、白石……哈啊、轻点……”  
谦也已经想不出还有什么哀求的话了，他只求这场性爱能够快点结束，现在每一秒过去对于他来说都像是在受刑，偏偏白石却很享受这漫长的交合。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
谦也的喘息声逐渐变小，到最后轻不可闻。  
白石加快了速度，最后一顶，在他的体内射了出来。  
抽出了自己的性器之后，谦也失去了支撑，整个人瘫在垫子上，喘着气。

谦也揪住了自己的衣服的领口。  
想哭，但是找不到什么理由哭出来。  
你实在太没用了，忍足谦也！他在心里这样骂自己。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
谦也根本想不明白他跟白石怎么突然就上了本番。  
这样不就是和真正的Gay没有区别了吗，白石可是对男人的身体硬起来了啊。不过转念一想，谦也又推翻了自己的想法。白石是对着穿着女装的自己硬了起来，班上的男生不是说了吗，把脸挡住的话，就跟女孩子没什么区别了，而且白石一直强迫他用那个姿势来承受这次性爱。背对着白石跪趴下来，不但看不见他的脸，也不需要看到他其他男性的特征，只需要把注意力放在他的屁股上就行了，这样不就和女孩子没什么两样吗？所以白石并不是Gay，他们做的事情也不是什么情感上的迸发才会发生的，仅仅是青春期的骚动而已。  
这样的事情，做一次就会够了吧。如果白石还有再来一次的想法，他真的会很认真地建议他去找个女朋友的。

谦也撕开了软糖的包装，却突然失去了食欲。  
明明是今天早上在便利店看见的新品，还是限定口味，想也没有多想就买下来了，结果把色彩斑斓的包装纸撕开之后，却不想吃掉。  
“谦也，怎么了吗？”  
走进了部室的一氏裕次看见谦也愁眉苦脸，于是顺口一问。  
谦也像是见到救星一样，眼睛都亮了：“啊、裕次！你要吃糖吗？”  
“糖？”  
“嗯，今早买的新口味，不过我稍微有点……”  
裕次接过了谦也手上那颗已经撕开了包装的糖，看颜色的话应该是葡萄之类的口味吧。  
“你不喜欢这个味？”  
“大概吧……”  
裕次把糖从包装里挤出来，张开口含了进去。  
“唔、唔唔——这味道还挺不错的啊。”  
“诶？真的，那就好。”  
裕次一边嚼着糖一边口齿不清地问：“你干嘛不吃啦？”  
谦也偏开了头，气氛略微有些尴尬，“也不是什么特别的原因啦，就是突然之间不想吃甜的。”  
接着，他把头转回来，抬眼看着裕次。  
“裕次，你们班这次木下藤吉郎祭要办什么活动？”  
“苹果糖摊。”  
“呜哇、好没新意。”  
“苹果糖怎么了啊！是爱的苹果糖！是小春的主意！我们要做心形的苹果糖，Love、Love！！”  
“诶……”  
“什么啊这种态度！你们班又是什么啊？！”  
谦也又再尴尬地移开了头，假装看别处。  
“不还是和上年一样……”  
“女仆咖啡？你们不比我们更没新意嘛！”  
“是啊……”  
“怎么啦，这个样子，难不成这次轮到你做女仆？”  
被戳到痛处的谦也一下子就消沉了下来。  
看他垂头丧气的样子，裕次就知道自己猜中了，立即露出了一个狡猾的微笑。  
“嘻嘻，我知道了，我立即就去通知财前——”  
“喂！！裕次！！”  
谦也扑了上去，想要拉住裕次。  
这种事不可以让财前知道的，他知道了肯定要拍照然后传到他的BLOG上去，这样他穿女仆装的照片就会被成千上万的人见到了，这让他在大阪还怎么过下去啊。  
谦也抱住裕次的腰，被裕次拼命推开，两个人拉扯的过程中，谦也不小心失去平衡被他推得往后仰，因为要摔倒的危险感让他下意识就去捉住裕次的衣服，结果裕次被他一拉，两个人一起倒在了地上，裕次整个人压在了他的身上，发出了砰的一声。  
这时候刚好白石推门进来，看见这么狼狈的一幕。  
裕次揉揉因为扑倒而有些震荡的头，睁开眼就看见谦也放大了的脸。  
“呜哇——谦也，你拉我干嘛！”  
“明明是你的错！”  
两个人开始拌嘴，身为部长的白石干咳了一声，两人立即闭嘴。  
“晨练已经开始了，你们身为正选却不好好练习，给其他部员带来什么影响，不用我说了吧？”  
呜、白石变得好可怕。  
裕次觉得自己的皮肤也感到了一阵寒意。他立即从谦也的身上爬起来，随便整理了一下衣服，抓起球拍就冲了出去。  
结果就剩下谦也还躺在地上一脸不知所措。  
“谦也。”  
谦也打了一个寒颤，也连忙爬起来。  
“我、我知道了，我立即就去练习。”  
手准备放在门把上的时候，白石突然叫住了他。  
“谦也，今天放学后有空吗？”  
谦也回过头来，歪了一下头，“诶？”  
“我记得你今天要值日吧？”  
“诶……是这样没错，不过……”  
“那我们放学一起走？”  
白石根本早就替他做好决定了吧，谦也觉得自己根本找不到拒绝的话语，即使他找到了理由，白石肯定会有自己的一套逻辑来反对的。  
“嗯，好啊……”

* * *

果然，又是这样吧。  
谦也用校服外套垫在了地上，这样跪下来的时候至少膝盖不会这么痛。  
白石挨在了课桌上，也没有脱下裤子，只是拉开了拉链。谦也小心翼翼地将他的性器拿出来，他有些惊讶在还没有进行任何服务的时候白石已经勃起了。手碰到那硬邦邦的东西的时候，谦也还是有些胆怯，不知道是不是想起了前几天在体育仓库里这东西捅入自己身体的时候带来的那种痛苦，不过今天应该不会发生同样的事情吧？他没有穿女装，课室里也没有一个舒服的地方可以让他们抱在一起。  
谦也先用手撸动了几下，很快就有些湿润了，然后他怯怯地抬起眼看着白石，再张开口把那东西含进嘴巴里。  
味道当然不怎么好，是独特的男性荷尔蒙的气味，但也不至于让谦也非常排斥，其实白石的精液尝起来有点像青汁，这让他觉得很奇妙，是因为饮食习惯很健康才会这样吗？总之，为白石口交对于谦也来说并不是什么难受的事情，如果他不愿意，早在第一次的时候就拒绝了，他们能保持这样的关系这么久，做这种事情这么多次，就说明谦也根本不排斥。  
他努力地舔弄着白石的性器，说实话，这尺寸真的可以说是怪物了，如果跟女孩子做的话，说不定会把对方弄伤的吧。  
“唔、呜唔……”  
“谦也，要再努力一点。”  
“呜呜——”  
要怎么努力啊，这个人还真会说风凉话。  
谦也觉得自己已经足够努力了，每次不都是这样做的吗？他也知道深喉的话能带来更大的刺激，但是深喉实在太困难了，如果白石不是强制地捉住他的头这样做，他自己是很难做得到主动将这么大的东西吞进去的，那样把气管和食道都堵住的感觉会让他几乎窒息。  
“含深点，谦也……”  
得到了这样的命令，谦也反而把那个庞然大物给吐了出来。  
“白石，让我休息一下……”  
“那你趴下来，转过身去。”  
“诶？”  
在看见白石从口袋里拿出了一个没开封的避孕套的时候，谦也都懵了。  
这是他早就准备好了的意思吗？为什么他会连避孕套都会有？  
“等一下、白石，这样不对吧，我……”  
“谦也，你不会拒绝我的吧？”  
谦也看着他俊美的脸，吞了一下口水。  
是啊，他从来都不会拒绝白石藏之介这个人，因为他是自己独一无二的“亲友”。  
但是，他真的不想上本番。  
那样比口交要难受很多倍，他只有痛，而且白石会为了不让他挣扎而按住他，让他无法动弹。之前在体育仓库的时候身下有张软垫都让他浑身骨头都痛，现在什么都没有，他的身体要直接在冰冷坚硬的地板上摩擦，肯定会弄出很多除了交合的地方以外的伤痕的。  
“谦也。”  
“不，白石，我不想做。”  
谦也站了起来，退后了一步，但是立即就被白石捉住了手腕。  
“谦也……”  
“课室随时随地都会有人来的，我、我不要……”  
他可怜地看着白石，语气已经尽可能服软了。  
虽然这是借口，但也是一个合理的理由，如果被巡堂的老师或者校工听到了声响，发现他们两个男生在课室做这种事，肯定会引起大轰动的，至少肯定会通知他们的家长。虽然自己也不能说没所谓，但这样对白石的名声影响肯定会很坏的，毕竟他可是全校有名的优等生。  
“我、我用嘴帮你弄出来，好吗？”  
谦也提出了妥协的条件，这样是他现在唯一能做到的事情了。  
不想听到白石的反对，谦也随即就跪了下来，继续努力伺候那根肉棒。  
前后来回地动，模拟性交的时候的动作，舌头也努力地缠着他的东西，做这么多都是想要让他感受得到快感。  
至少，射出来的话就不会想要上本番了。  
“唔、呜呜……”  
“哈啊、越来越熟练了呢，谦也……很舒服吗？”  
“呜、哈啊、我……唔！！”本来想要说话，又被白石一手给按下去，喉咙都被塞了个满，为什么他这么轻易就能捅到底啊！  
明明不是因为悲伤，眼泪还是就这样零零落落地渗出了眼眶。  
嘴巴好酸，这比去做牙科检查的时候医生要求张开口的感觉还要难受，他都快怀疑自己是不是要下巴脱臼了。那头凶猛的野兽又再捅到了最里面的时候，谦也睁大了眼睛叫了出来，但因为咽喉被堵住，声音也只能是闷声。  
“呜——！！呜、呜呜！”  
“谦也的里面，好舒服啊。”  
白石低着头，用着令人着迷的嗓音说道。  
谦也真的很想说这种听着像甜言蜜语的话应该对着一个女孩子说，对着他说实在是浪费感情了，白石明明是个不喜欢做浪费精力的事情的人，为什么在这种事情上就没有奉行他的这个原则呢。  
“呜、唔唔！！”  
白石也开始主动动起腰来了。  
这样距离结束已经不远了吧，谦也感觉到自己的喉咙每次都被顶到了最深。  
但是，他真的很想休息一下，至少让他换一下气。  
“谦也，我要射在里面了……！！”  
白石也因为性带来的快感而享受地闭上了眼睛，最后一下挺身，他固定住了谦也的头，然后尽情地射出白浊。  
被呛了一下的谦也眼泪止不住地流，但是因为嘴巴被堵得死死的，根本发不出任何声音。  
抽出了肉棒后，谦也双手撑在地板上，还没来得及吞下去的精液就这样顺着他的嘴角滴落到地板上，拼命咳嗽。  
虽然这样也不是第一次，但是果然，无论多少次都还是会很难受。  
“谦也……”  
听到了呼喊声，泪眼婆娑的谦也回过头，没想到被白石一把抱住。  
“很难受吗？”  
“也……不是吧……”  
白石把头埋在了谦也的肩上。  
总觉得有什么东西发生了变化。谦也迷迷糊糊地想，总觉得白石想要的东西变多了，可是自己根本没什么东西可以再给他了。他们只是朋友而已，说到底，也只是朋友而已。

* * *

离开学校的时候已经黄昏了，还好赶在校门关闭之前出来，不然被校工发现了，少不了又是一顿骂。  
谦也和白石的家不在一个方向，虽然偶尔会有因为要去商店街这种相同目的地的情况下一起走，但其实大部分时间他们都要各走各路。以前和谦也一起回家的人是裕次，不过自从裕次和小春交往之后，他们也不太方便一起走了。谦也不知道白石是不是会有别的人陪着一起回家，他偶尔会和班上的其他男生一起走，例如足球部的青木、棒球部的笹川、田径部的荒川……虽然不是同一个社团，但因为都是运动部，能聊的东西还挺多的。白石也大概知道自己放学之后会跟别人一起走的吧。  
今天的情况比较特殊，他们没有分开走，虽然彼此都没有说，但是很有默契地往车站的方向走。虽然往车站那边去的话就距离两个人的家都变远了，但是在车站那边再分头走，也算从路径上方便回家。  
明明是好朋友，谦也却觉得这时候有些尴尬，就是……不知道说什么好。  
“那个、白石……我……”  
“谦也，平时你都和什么人一起放学？”  
“诶、我？”  
“是啊，因为我们方向不一样，在校门口就要分开了，不是吗？”  
“也是……我一般看在路上遇到谁，然后就会一起走一段路这样……”  
“有女生吗？”  
“诶诶诶？”谦也睁大了眼睛，“怎么可能会有女生啊！我又不是你！”  
“可是谦也明明也很想受女生欢迎的吧。”  
“是这样没错……”  
多少也觉得白石是在踩自己痛脚，但是谦也并没有什么不舒服的感觉，他不过是在说一个事实而已，也没必要生气。  
谦也将手放到脑后，仰起头，“虽然没有女生会过来，但是同班的男生能陪我走的还有很多啊，例如青木和笹川什么的。”  
“青木上次不是说你穿女装很好看吗？”  
“什么啦、他明明说的是不看脸还凑合，因为……腿长？不过女生也不需要这么长的腿啊，我可是标准的男性身高。”  
“也是呢，谦也完全不像女孩子。”  
这句话似乎有些什么弦外之音，谦也愣了一下，然后放下了自己的手，小心翼翼地看着白石。  
“我不像女孩子……你不高兴吗？”  
“诶？”白石似乎也很意外谦也这句话，“为什么这么说？”  
“因为白石你刚才的语气有些……消沉？还是什么？我不好形容，就是觉得，你好像有点不高兴。”  
“没有啦、没有啦。”白石笑着摆摆手，“我很喜欢现在的谦也啊。”  
“什么啊，被人听到要误会了，超——受欢迎的万人迷白石藏之介君。”  
“损我吗？”  
“不是吗？你好像平均一天被告白三次吧。”  
“有这么多？”  
“千岁用才气焕发算出来的。”  
白石突然停下了步伐，谦也往前走了两步才反应过来。  
谦也回过头，“白石？”  
“谦也，你不介意吗？”  
“诶、介意什么？”  
“我被告白。”  
谦也似乎才终于恍然大悟，跑过去拍了拍白石的背。  
“什么啊，原来你在意这件事啊。我当然不会介意啊，虽然你比我受欢迎多了，女孩子的目光全被你吸引了，但是我真的不介意哦，我们是好朋友嘛。”  
“我不是这个意思……我是想说、我被女孩子告白，你不会觉得不开心吗？”  
“为什么要不开心？”  
“如果我答应了告白，那我就要把我的爱分给那个女孩子了。”  
“啊……”谦也愣了一下，“这我也没想过。不过，也没关系吧，因为爱情和友情是不一样的，白石谈恋爱了之后还能跟我做朋友啊。倒不如说，我还挺希望白石能去谈恋爱的，这样你也不会觉得这么辛苦吧？”  
“我？我为什么辛苦？”  
谦也尴尬地转开了眼睛，手指搔了一下脸颊，“因为我始终不是女孩子啊……你看，身体也不像女孩子那么香香软软的，用来当替代品都很勉强吧。白石如果找到真的喜欢的人，那会快乐很多吧。”  
“谦也……”  
“好啦好啦，不说了。啊、说起来我答应了千岁把数学笔记借给他，他应该就住在这附近吧，我先过去找他了，那么今天先这样吧，明天见！”  
“等等、谦也——”

真的是个蹩脚的谎言啊。  
谦也一边跑一边责怪自己。  
说什么要借笔记给千岁啊，真的要借笔记那明天上学的时候给也可以啊，而且稍微调查一下就知道千岁不住在这里，这怎么可能骗得过身为网球部部长的白石啊！可是，不跑不行啊，不快点逃走的话，他真的不知道要用什么样的表情去面对白石了。  
可恶，为什么你这么没用啊，忍足谦也！  
他在心中又再气得骂了自己一句。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太纯爱辽，我都不好意思说这是边缘题材了……

3  
木下藤吉郎祭眨眼就到了。  
穿着女仆裙的谦也有些苦恼地坐在课室里。虽然穿着裙子，但他完全没有什么女孩子应该有的矜持的仪态，劈开大腿反坐在椅子上，下巴垫在椅背上，眼睛往上往，看着准备场地人来人往的同学。他可是因为待会要负责招呼客人而得到了这段时间里休息的待遇，想到一会儿要应对的情况，他就提前觉得浑身没力。  
同班的青木经过的时候莫名其妙下腰，谦也呆了一下，突然发现他是在瞄自己裙底，立即就面红耳赤叫起来。  
“呜哇——青木你在看什么啊！”  
“看看你穿什么内裤啊，什么啊，还是四角裤，好歹也穿三角裤啊。”  
“是安全裤！！”  
“你一个男的穿什么安全裤啊！！”  
两个男生突然就在互吼起来，惹得班长会吼了一声“你们安静点！”。  
不想继续被对方“偷窥”，谦也立即转过身收拢了腿，不过他的反应倒是惹起了青木的恶作剧之心，直接凑过来挨着他耳边。  
“谦也，不如现在先演习一下？”  
谦也一头雾水，“演习什么？”  
“那个啊，女仆要做的那个。‘欢迎回来，我的主人’，那个那个！！”  
“呜哇你学得好恶心啊，青木。”  
“那你学一个给我看啊。”  
“不要。”  
“来嘛，学一个嘛，谦也～”  
“你好恶心啊，不要挨过来……！！”  
谦也越是去躲，青木就越是要凑近他，结果躲躲闪闪着谦也一个不留心就从椅子上摔下去了。看见他掉下去的青木也紧张起来，连忙要起身扶起他，结果有另外一只手先于他出现。  
是绑着绷带的左手。谦也几乎是被人在后面给提起来的。  
“白、白石？”  
“大家都在忙的时候就不要光顾着玩。”  
是一丝不苟的完美圣书的说教。听到白石这种语气，青木立即就溜走了，只剩下谦也被逮住，想跑也跑不了。  
“白、白石……对不起……”  
“谦也也是，给你时间休息就好好休息，不要浪费精力。”  
“嗯嗯，知道了！白石，先放开我……”  
本来以为白石会就这样放开手，没想到白石反而捉住他凝视了他的脸半响，看得谦也心里觉得奇怪。  
脸上是有什么吗？他伸手去摸了一下，细腻的触感突然想起今早女同学给他化了个妆。  
该不会是这个吧？果然男孩子学女孩子涂粉底涂口红很奇怪啊。一阵没由来的窘迫让谦也的脸一阵青，然后连忙将白石的手拿开，后退了几步，和他拉开了相当的距离。  
“白、白石？”  
白石似乎这才回过神来。  
“啊、抱歉谦也。”  
“你是抽到签做咖啡师吧？要不要去帮班长做一下后厨的准备？”  
“嗯……也是呢。”  
白石朝他笑了笑，但谦也总觉得他的笑容有些……勉强？  
虽然他满腹疑惑，但是看样子一时半会并不能得到解答。

很快就到了木下藤吉郎祭开幕的一刻了。  
和谦也一起穿女仆装的还有其他几个男生，说实话，大家其实都非常尴尬。虽然班长明令要求他们要学会女仆招呼人的那一套，但其实谁都演不出来。谦也是里面尤其尴尬的一个，其实他连一般的女仆咖啡厅都没去过，喜欢的漫画和动画也没有什么女仆题材的，对于这方面真的是一窍不通，再说了上两年班级办女仆咖啡的时候他是负责后厨的，根本没跑到过前台来观摩过女仆到底要做什么。  
“要可爱点，你们一个个脸色都这么难看，怎么招到客人啊。”  
“想要招到客人拜托就让真正的女孩子来啦，男生又怎么可能吸引到客人啊！吓都被吓走了！！”  
“就是啊！！谁要看男人扮女仆啊！！”  
“现在再来反对太晚了，给我笑！给我把客人拉过来！”  
穿着女仆装的男生怨声载道。  
的确啊，根本没人对他们的咖啡室感兴趣啊。  
谦也突然站了起来，“做就做吧！要做就要做到最好！四天宝寺的校训可是胜者为王啊！拉到客的为王——！！”  
“诶、谦也？！”  
在大家一脸茫然的时候，谦也就已经冲了出去了。不愧是Speed star吗？

校园里人头涌涌。  
除了四天宝寺自己的学生，也会招待一些校外人士，像是学生的亲属、朋友，还有一些已经毕业了的学生，都会回来参加这一场盛典。谦也在人群中四处寻找合适的对象，不过什么才是合适的对象他根本不知道，到底什么人会对女仆咖啡感兴趣啊……不，应该换一个思路，只是对咖啡感兴趣不就行了吗？那逛累的人一定会想去坐坐的。  
有了目标的谦也立刻离开了教学楼，跑到了校庭去。  
虽然开幕不久，但这里已经坐满了很多人了。  
“你好，有兴趣到女仆咖啡室去吗？”  
谦也鼓起勇气递出传单，但是大家似乎都兴趣缺缺。  
果然这个主意不好啊，根本没人有什么兴趣嘛。  
连续问了很多人都是得到拒绝的回复，让谦也一下子就沮丧下来了。不过已经算好了吧，自己这副打扮没有吓到人已经是万幸了，别人还会很有礼貌来拒绝呢。啊啊、果然很愁啊……  
谦也也找了一个空位置坐了下来，因为他的动作，脖子上的铃铛响了一下。  
刚好这时候有两个男生看了过来。  
这两个男生还没问过的吧，跟他们视线对上的时候，谦也像是触电一样。  
既然会看过来，就是说明是机会吧？要做点什么让他们真正提起兴趣。  
可能被这个念头给驱使，谦也举起了手，摆出猫爪的手势，拨了一下。  
“喵～主人，要不要到猫猫的女仆咖啡室坐坐？”  
你在做什么啊忍足谦也！！谦也脸上保持着笑容，内心却在咆哮。天啊，真的羞死人了啊，谁要看一个男生做这种羞耻到家事情啊，肯定会觉得很恶心的吧，为什么要做他做这种事啊！！都是四天宝寺的传统的错啊！！  
谦也的笑容也僵住了，两个男生显然是没有反应过来，空气就这么沉默了几秒钟，他都做好准备接下来要爆发出狂笑了，结果两个男生只是噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后接过了他手上的传单。  
“你好努力啊。”  
“啊、诶……谢谢……”  
“我们会去的啦，你加油继续招客吧，小猫咪。”  
被人叫做“小猫咪”让谦也的脸红得像被火光照着一样。  
“啊啊、嗯嗯嗯……我、我会的……”  
好羞耻啊——他真的好想挖个洞把自己埋起来啊！！  
两个男生说说笑笑着就走了，就剩下谦也一个人在原地还没恢复过来，突然快门的咔嚓一声，突然就让谦也如梦初醒。  
寻声望去，财前竟然就在自己旁边不远的地方，正举着手机，镜头对准了自己。  
“啊！！财前！！”  
“Blog素材get！”  
“等一下，财前！！把那个删掉！！”  
“才不要呢！我先说好了，刚才你‘喵’的那一下我拍了视频。”  
“啊啊啊啊——！！财前！！给我回来！！”  
谦也追着财前满地跑。  
财前肯定是跑不过谦也的，谦也在捉住他的时候，他突然狡黠一笑。  
“发出去了哦。”  
他将手机屏幕举到谦也面前，“发布成功”这几个字刺痛了他的眼。  
“啊啊！！删掉！！”  
财前收回了手机，还不忘说了句风凉话。  
“哇，点击量一下子暴涨了呢，就算现在删掉也有很多人看过了吧。”  
“财前——！！”  
“我是不会删的，Bye-bye，小猫咪谦也前辈。”  
财前朝他吐了一下舌头，趁他还在大受打击的时候迅速溜走。  
“啊……”

不知道算不算是无心插柳呢。  
以财前的网络人气，再加上谦也那个出乎意料的“喵”，四天宝寺三年二班的女仆咖啡室突然成为了超热门的打卡地点。虽然大家也并不是都把注意力放在谦也上，而是要来看看这些会学猫叫的穿女仆装的男生。也多亏了谦也，其他抽到签要穿女仆装的男生纷纷要营业起来，在门口装猫咪给人拍照。还好谦也还没回到课室，这些倒霉的男生心里已经把谦也倒吊起来了。  
“真是的，谦也到底跑哪里去了啊，偏偏是这么忙的时候！！”  
忙得焦头烂额的班长一边跑一边抱怨，在咖啡台那边的白石突然放下了手上的咖啡杯。  
“我去把他找回来。”  
“诶？等等？白石同学？！”  
明明都已经这么忙了，就不要走了好吗？班长虽然很想这样对他说，但是看见他那张变得有些阴沉的脸之后，一个字都说不出来。  
白石擦了擦手，把身上的围裙解了下来，走出了三年二班这个临时搭建的咖啡室。

* * *

谦也完全不敢回课室。  
多多少少也听到路人在说了，什么三年二班的女仆咖啡很有意思，因为害怕被人看见他这身打扮，还只好躲在洗手间，等外面的声音小了点才敢战战兢兢地走出来。财前光的Blog有多大影响力，他自己也很清楚，所以才不敢回三年二班啊，被这么多人看见他装可爱，要是要他再来一次可要怎么办，这么羞耻的事情他不要做第二次了，第一次也只不过是一时脑袋发热了而已。  
就这样等到木下藤吉郎祭结束吧，虽然很对不起同班的同学，但这也是没办法的事情啊。  
谦也从男洗手间探出头来，左顾右盼确定走廊没人，才敢踏出一步。  
接下来要去哪里呢？穿成这样也不能到处跑，他也不能临时找套衣服来换。对了，应该会有没用作展览用途的空教室的吧？他记得三楼理化室旁边的移动教室就空着。  
找到了目标之后，贯彻Speed star之名，谦也很快就去了三楼。  
移动教室的确空着，而且还没上锁，真的太幸运了。  
谦也高高兴兴地推门进去，突然间背后站了一个人，贴住了他的背，还将手叠上了他的手背。  
看见那绑着绷带的手，谦也立即就明白过来了。  
他转过身，给了他一个强挤出来的微笑，“白石真巧啊，我、我不是想偷懒哦，我有好好派传单的，应该有不少客人都去了3-2了吧？我、我只是来这边休息一下，休息完了之后立即就去工作！！”  
谦也双手合十，低下头跟白石作出保证。  
真的好倒霉啊，为什么会在这时候被白石抓包啊。  
白石轻轻把他推入了教室里面，然后反手将门锁给锁上了。  
“诶？白石？”  
“谦也。”  
白石突然扑了过来，紧紧抱住了谦也。  
他把头埋在了自己的肩上，因为很有分量，所以也特别有实感。  
可能是因为今天大家都很累吧，白石一定也觉得很累，所以才会跟自己一样想要躲到什么地方偷闲。  
“好啦、好啦……”  
谦也也回抱住他，轻轻扫着他的背。  
明明平时在网球部训练到多晚都愿意，今天这么热热闹闹却觉得累了，其实还是因为平时就积压了很多压力吧。  
“我会一直在你身边的哦，所以累的时候就跟我说吧。”  
他的头埋在谦也的肩膀上，声音也变得闷闷的，“谦也……”  
白石的手慢慢顺着谦也的腰往下，在摸到他的屁股的时候，谦也突然一抖。  
“白、白石？”  
“我们来做吧。”  
“诶？诶诶？？等一等，你不是累了吗？”  
白石抱住谦也一步一步将他往后推，直到两个人撞到了墙上，白石迅速地将自己的腿插入谦也的双腿之间，分开了他的大腿。  
这是什么意思？是想上本番吗？  
“等等、白石，我……我用嘴帮你……”  
“不要。”  
“诶？诶诶——”  
白石的手已经撩起了裙摆，还直接探进了他的内裤里，抓住他的臀瓣。  
“等等，白石，会把衣服弄脏的！！”  
“那就把衣服脱了。”  
“不是这个问题啦！你今天怎么了？累到出现幻觉了吗？”  
“今天……”  
“嗯嗯，今天。”  
谦也伸出手夹住白石的头，强行逼他抬起脸看着自己。  
什么啊，完美圣书怎么摆出这么一副表情来啊，就好像受了天大的委屈一样。  
“今天谦也为什么要对别人这么好？”  
“哈啊？”  
“跟青木贴得这么近，还让他看你的内裤。”  
“那是青木那家伙神经病！我的内裤有什么好看的啊！！”  
“还有财前发的那段视频，我也看到了。”  
意识到是他学猫叫那段视频被白石看见了，谦也立即就羞得满脸通红。  
“你、你、你也看、看、看到了……”  
“我完全不想被人看见这样的谦也。”  
谦也一下子也激动了起来，大叫：“我也不想被人看见这么羞耻的自己啊！！”  
白石又再抱住了谦也，这次是他将谦也的头按在了自己的胸膛上。  
“谦也明明是我的东西，凭什么要给别人看。”  
谦也听着他的胸膛传来的有力的心跳，思绪也一片混乱。  
这大概是友情的独占欲吧？你看，平时白石虽然有很多女孩子倾慕，但因为有些一本正经的性格，还有那超烂的搞笑sense，很少和其他男生开得起玩笑，平时真正在来往的人只有忍足谦也一个人而已，即使是网球部的成员，大家都保持着一种虽然不疏远但是非常礼貌的关系，只有在跟谦也相处的时候，他才会表现出一些自己的小脾气，所以才会对谦也产生了占有欲的吧，因为觉得谦也是自己唯一特别的亲友？这样的感情可能会跟什么别的感情搞混了，才会让白石现在对谦也的态度这么混乱。  
“白石……”  
谦也抬起头，盈盈的眼睛眨了眨。  
“口红，印你衣服上了。”

白石低头看了看白衬衫上的唇印，又抬起头看了看谦也。  
口红被蹭掉了不少，他的唇已经有些斑斑驳驳了。  
啊啊、怎么会这样的啊，他脸上的粉底也有点脱妆了，这样看起来很怪吗？谦也望着白石的眼神，胡乱地想。是不是自己的脸变得很难看啊，白石怎么看了这么久啊？  
“谦也。”  
“嗯？……唔？？？”  
白石突然用自己的嘴堵住了他的嘴。

他们是在接吻吗？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始了无休止的剧本季了，剧本今天才写了半集最后还是忍不住去搞谦也_(:з」∠)_

4  
谦也将木下藤吉郎祭的那个吻看作是一次意外。  
一定是白石累到昏头了，然后当时自己又穿着女装，还化了妆，才让他有了错觉。他大概是把自己当成了真正的女生来看了吧？都说应该多点休息，但以努力家著称的白石就是喜欢凡事做到自己的极限，以求达到完美的目标。这样可不行啊，都搞得目标混乱了，还好他还记得给移动教室锁门，要是被别的学生撞见了，白石的名誉可就毁了，至少也要维护一下他校园王子的声誉。  
比起自己的嘴被亲了，谦也更在意白石的衬衫留了个唇印。他对口红的材质也不是太熟悉，总觉得那样的印子很难洗得掉。  
而且，那个口红印的确引起了不少轰动。  
木下藤吉郎祭的时候很多人都看见白石穿着那件衬衫，他也丝毫不去遮掩，关于这个唇印流出来的传闻千奇百怪，还有说是白石在跟校外的成熟大姐姐在交往之类的。谦也一点都不敢去澄清那个唇印是自己弄上去的，比起成熟大姐姐，要是被自己其实是同班同学还是男的不小心弄上去，估计流言会更多，而且会更难解释。  
因为那个传奇口红印，最近来找谦也的人也变多了。  
大家都想听八卦，第一个想到自然是和白石关系最亲密的大亲友谦也。

“谦也，你见过白石的女朋友吗？”  
课间的时候白石被老师叫去办公室帮忙了，正好这时候青木就凑了过来，一把搂住了谦也，在他耳边故作神秘地问。  
“诶……”  
“别装傻啊，你跟他不是整天待在一起，肯定见过他女朋友的吧？”  
“也……算见过吧。”  
如果弄出口红印那个人算是他女朋友的话，那自己天天照镜子的时候都会见到。谦也在心里这样吐槽自己。  
“漂不漂亮？是不是传闻那种成熟大姐姐，呜哇，白石竟然喜欢熟女啊，怪不得他连隔壁班的校花都拒绝了。”  
“好啦，别问这么多啦青木。”  
谦也稍稍推开了一下他，但是青木搂紧了就不肯放手，两个人这样拉锯的时候，白石回来了，整个三年二班的气氛都僵持住了。  
感觉得到明显的杀气的青木立即放开了谦也，随便找了个理由遛了出去。  
白石面无表情来到了谦也旁边。  
“谦也。”  
“啊、白石，你回来啦。”  
“你跟青木在讨论什么？”  
“唔……就、你的女朋友。”  
“我的女朋友？”  
谦也拉过白石，悄悄在他耳边说，“就是上次木下藤吉郎祭弄出来的口红印，大家都说你交女朋友了。”  
“我的女朋友不就是……”  
谦也拍拍他背，“放心啦，很快大家就会把这件事忘了，然后白石继续会被女孩子告白的，不用担心。”  
“谦也……”  
“啊啊、真羡慕啊，受欢迎的白石，我也想这么受欢迎呢。”  
看着谦也的笑脸，白石却觉得心中的郁结解不开。

* * *

“谦也，新闻部的小说朗诵企划案你拿到了吗？”  
“嗯，拿到了。这个企划是打算在广播里介绍校刊连载的小说吧。”  
“我们还特意请了小说的作者做嘉宾哦。”  
“小说的作者……啊！《毒草圣书》的作者是白石吧？”  
“嗯，是啊，你们反正也这么熟悉，那明天要说的内容你们预先演练一下啦，不要到时候出错哦。”  
“嗯，知道了，交给我们吧！”

广播是在明天中午的午休时间里进行，今天下午放学的时候，有广播室钥匙的谦也直接和白石来到广播室里。  
平时广播室也是谦也这个广播委员一个人用得多，校内广播的主持有一个就足够了，很少会特意请嘉宾，而且这次请的还是最熟悉不过的人，让谦也多多少少觉得有些奇妙的感觉。可能是因为太过熟悉白石了吧，稿子上很多准备好的问题例如是身高体重爱好之类的，根本不需要白石本人说，他都能知道答案，不过为了广播能顺利进行下去，他还是要这样明知故问。  
“这是谁写的稿子啊……‘请告诉我初吻的滋味’什么的，被白石的追求者知道了她们会很伤心的吧。”  
“我的初吻是红丝绒蛋糕的味道。”  
“呜哇……白石，你怎么形容得这么仔细。”  
“因为谦也的口红就是这个味的啊。”  
本来还以为他说的是和别人的初吻，结果说的是木下藤吉郎祭的意外，谦也的脸一下子就红，连忙胡乱挥手叫他快闭嘴。  
“不要说了！夺走了你的初吻是我不对，可是我也没办法赔给你啊，那也是我的初吻！！”  
“真的吗？”  
白石的声音竟然听起来有些开心，谦也都以为自己幻听了。  
“好啦，明天你不可以这么回答，你就说、就说……就说‘无可奉告’好了，保持神秘感是最好的做法，嗯嗯，就这样决定吧。”  
“可是我的初吻其实是……”  
“停停停，这是节目效果啦！节目效果！你要是直接说已经没了初吻，明天整个学校都会爆发大骚乱的，好歹也为了你的追求者着想啊。好了，这个话题就此打住，下一个问题，‘请告诉我心仪对象的类型’……”  
“我喜欢头发有香味的人。”  
“嗯，这个回答OK，那接下来……”  
白石突然凑了过来，鼻子碰到他的发鬓。  
“唔？”  
“谦也，换了洗发水？”  
“嗯，妈妈最近买了新的洗发水，好像说是铃兰香型？虽然我也不知道铃兰香是不是这种香啦……”  
白石把脸埋了进去，谦也觉得有些痒痒的，伸手推开他。  
“不要玩啦，白石……”  
“谦也……”  
白石捏住了他的下巴，两个人的距离突然又非常危险，谦也一惊，用力推开了他。  
“好了好了，真的不要玩了，回归正题！！”  
谦也转过身去打算拿第二份稿子，突然白石就欺身压了过来，把他上半身给压在了广播室的控制台的空位上。谦也还没反应过来，嘴就被对方给堵住了，这次不仅仅是嘴唇的触碰，白石的舌头强行撬开了他的双唇，挤进了他的口腔，缠上了他的舌头。  
“呜、呜呜……”  
谦也的大脑一片空白，白石的手已经放在他的裤子上。明明只用一只手就灵巧地解开了他的腰带，让他的裤子滑落到地上了。  
“呜、呜呜——！！”  
谦也拼命反抗，终于让白石放开了他。  
“你做什么啦！！我说了你想做的话，我可以用口帮你……”  
“可是我想用谦也的后面。”  
“……”  
“不行吗？”  
白石的声音听上去竟然有几分可怜。  
谦也真的最受不了白石的请求了。因为是独一无二的大亲友，所以什么样的要求都会答应的。谦也一直都是这样想的。  
“那……你有安全套吗？”  
“嗯，我带了。”  
所以是早有预谋的啊！  
虽然也不是第一次了，但这也只不过是第二次而已，谦也还能说是没有经验的那种啊。但是他实在受不了白石那个眼神，好歹自己也答应了，谦也眼睛一闭，背对着他，提起了臀部。  
“那、那那那……那你轻点……”  
白石将他的内裤给拉了下来。  
一下子凉飕飕的让他抖了一下。  
接着他听到了撕开塑料的声音，大概是安全套的包装吧。  
很快，有什么湿湿滑滑、冰冰凉凉的东西就接触到他的屁股。  
大概是安全套上自带的润滑剂吧。想着这次有润滑剂，应该会好受很多的谦也，在白石的手指进入到他的后穴的时候，还是忍不住倒抽了一口凉气。  
“很痛吗？”这次白石的声音温柔多了。  
“也、不是……就是……感觉很奇怪……”  
现在的刺激的确不那么痛了，不知道是不是因为白石的动作很温柔，还是因为本质上手指的尺寸跟性器有差别。白石的手指开始动起来，那一瞬间谦也的身体几乎弹跳起来，但又被白石的另一只手给按住了。他皱着眉体会着这微妙的感受，脚尖都不自觉地掂了起来。  
“唔、啊！？……哈啊……唔……”  
和上一次好不一样。  
虽然还是会有些轻微的痛感和胀感，但是这一次还有些酸酸麻麻的感觉，在白石的手指在来回抽插扩张的时候，身体似乎在说着想要更多这样的感觉，想要他再深入一点……再深入一点……  
“啊——！！”  
“谦也？很痛吗？”  
大滴的眼泪渗了出来，泪眼婆娑的谦也回过头，“呜……不、不是……”  
不但不痛，他还想让白石再用力一点。  
什么啊，你都在想些什么啊忍足谦也！！他在心里责骂自己，为了不溢出可怜的呻吟声而咬紧了嘴唇。  
从谦也的反应读出了他现在的真正感觉，白石勾起了嘴角。  
“这样……是不是很舒服？”  
说罢，白石就故意在他的体内搔刮了一下，谦也立即就因为快感刺激得全身抖了一下。  
“呜……白石……”  
“用后面就能高潮，谦也还真的淫荡呢。”  
“白石……快点……”  
谦也开始主动摇着屁股。  
想要更深入一点，想要更大的东西进来。  
什么回事啊，跟第一次完全不一样，这样真的好舒服，白石的左手真的是藏了媚药的毒手吗？  
“呜啊、啊！？啊……哈啊……不、为什么……这么舒服……”  
谦也已经沉溺在快乐中了，甚至学会了主动迎合，高高撅起的屁股一直想要蹭到白石的下体。  
“这么想要吗？那好吧。”  
白石解开了裤链，让已经完全勃起的性器暴露出来。  
谦也现在裤子已经全部褪下了，下身除了那双白袜子就是一丝不挂。  
白石将新的套子套在了自己的性器上，扶住谦也的腰，对准了他已经湿润了的后穴，在谦也完全没有准备的情况下，一口气地捅了进去。  
“啊——”  
果然，还是太大了啊……  
谦也的眼泪因为一下子来临的痛而拼命流出来。  
不过，因为进行过扩张和有润滑，白石的进入并不像第一次那么困难。  
他粗长的性器可以进到手指没法到达的位置，把他的后面给塞得满满的。  
好深……真的太深了……  
“呜……白石、哈啊……好大……”  
“谦也里面好舒服啊。”  
“唔唔、呜……”  
谦也的大腿都开始一阵一阵地痉挛了。  
白石捉住谦也的胯，开始抽插起来。  
这一下接一下的刺激让谦也只是失控，大声呻吟起来。  
“哈啊、哈啊……啊、呜啊——白石、白石——！！”  
“谦也，舒服吗？”  
“我、哈啊、我……不知道……里面、里面好奇怪……”  
白石伏下身，轻轻咬了一下他的耳朵。  
“呜——”  
后面的冲刺一直都没停止过，带来的快感一波接一波从未停歇。  
好奇怪，他的大脑要变得好奇怪了，这样的感觉他之前从来没有试过……  
“谦也，你那些朋友见过这样的你吗？”  
“哈啊、啊……什、什么……”  
“青木、笹川这些人，见过这么淫荡的你吗？”  
谦也现在大脑非常混乱，根本思考不了白石问的问题的意思。  
“你是不是也会给那些人口交？你对谁都这么好，如果随便那个谁也这么要求你，你也会答应的吧？这个人是足球部的青木还是别的谁？他们会拉你到男厕所做这种事吗？在我不知道的时候，你也会含住他们的那里吗？呐……我真的快要被我自己的想象给逼疯了，谦也……”  
“啊、啊啊……哈啊、青、青木……”  
“够了！！不要提别人的名字了！！”  
白石突然使上力，直接撞了进去，谦也的尖叫声瞬间哑了。  
好痛、突然变得好痛，可是，还是想要他再深入一点，里面好想要，好想要更多……  
“啊、哈啊、呜……啊……”  
一下到顶之后谦也失去了叫喊的力气，呻吟也变得细碎。  
思考不了了，他只想白石更加粗暴一点，把他搞得更加乱七八糟一点。  
“白、白石……快点……再、再深一点……”  
谦也的手往后胡乱抓碰，最后紧紧地抓住了白石的手腕。  
“白石～快点……”  
声音也变得前所未有的甜腻，简直就像AV女优一样。谦也自己都不敢相信这竟然是自己的声音，但是他根本控制不了自己，欲望已经战胜了他的理智，他满脑子只想白石更加粗暴地侵犯他，只想他进到更深入的地方，把他的身体搅得乱七八糟，让快感冲刷他身上每一寸神经。  
如他所愿，开始放浪地乞求他再快一点的谦也让白石的嗜虐心更加膨胀了，他再也不顾忌谦也的感受，开始在他的体内横冲直撞起来。  
这样的话，里面会变成白石的那里的形状的吧……  
“不行……要去了、要去了……白石、白石——”

在他的尖叫中，白石也射出了精液。  
如果不是戴着套子的话，这些白色的浊液就能灌入他的体内了。

“哈啊、谦也……”  
白石捞起了彻底瘫软下来的谦也的身体，在他的唇上轻轻印下一吻。

* * *

即使穿戴整齐了，谦也还是觉得自己双脚发软。  
果然做这种事即使不痛也会有很可怕的后果，他这样要顺利回家都成问题。  
白石紧紧地抱住他，让他坐在自己的大腿上。什么啊，像是抱着个娃娃一样，把他当什么东西啊。虽然心里有这样的怨言，但是他已经完全没有力气去呛白石了，唯一安慰的是白石还会帮他把裤子给穿回去，还有就是，因为用了安全套至少没有弄到周围都是痕迹。  
“谦也……”  
他凑到谦也的颈窝，轻轻摩挲着他细腻的肌肤。  
虽然没什么力气，但谦也还是伸出手推了一下。  
“不要……”  
谦也挣扎要起来，但是真的没有力气了，刚推开了白石的身体，脚踩到地板上就一软，又差点摔坐在地上，还好白石眼疾手快接住了他的身体。  
“谦也，没事吧？”  
“你以为拜谁所赐啊！”  
虽然是质问的话，但因为实在没力气了，听上去软绵绵的，一点威胁力都没有。  
“对不起，谦也……”  
大滴大滴的眼泪在谦也的眼眶打转。  
白石以为自己刚才又再弄痛他了，但是实在不知道应该要怎么道歉才对。  
“谦也……我……”  
“白石你这个大笨蛋！！”  
似乎是将自己仅剩的所有力气都释放出来了，谦也大叫了一声。  
白石当即懵了，望着他失去了反应。  
那些一直忍住的眼泪终于滑落下来了，一滴一滴，滴到了地板上。  
“说、说什么青木他们会这样对我……明明会这样对我的只有你……明明你不是Gay……呜、为什么……你又不是Gay，为什么要跟我做爱啊……白石你这个大混蛋……”

突然哭起来的谦也让白石彻底不知所措了。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
“青木，你觉不觉得木下藤吉郎祭之后谦也变得有点不一样了。”  
“啊、嗯……你这么一说是有点……”  
“变得这么说呢？有点风情啊。”  
“那是什么鬼形容啊。”  
“就是很难形容啊，也不是说他变漂亮了什么的，就是气质有点不一样，那种呢，少女变成人妻的那种感觉。”  
“好恶心的形容，小心他听见了追着你打。”  
“青木你跟谦也是小学同学吧，有听说过他交女朋友吗？”  
“那家伙女人缘超差的，从小学开始就是这样了，也不会有女孩子看上他吧。”青木咬着饮管，眼睛望着窗外面，漫不经心地说。  
“零经验？”  
“绝对的零经验。”  
“那你说白石呢？”  
他把头转回来，“白石？你是不是挖坑给我跳啊，多少女孩子排着队想要跟白石交往，白石想的话根本不缺女人吧。你想说什么啊？”  
“不，我就是在想谦也变人妻是不是跟白石有关。”  
“唔、你想说他们是Gay？”另外的人加入了话题。  
“不是‘他们’，我觉得只有谦也是。”  
“啊，你也这么觉得啊，我也觉得谦也是Gay，白石肯定不是。”  
“你们什么意思啊，谦也让自己变得女气一点然后泡白石？”  
看见他们突然就讨论起来了，青木皱了一下眉头，不知道为什么这次男生谈话会话题会变成这样。  
“白石这种异性缘又怎么可能是Gay啊。”  
“就是就是，他就是觉得那些女孩子衬不上自己才拒绝的。”  
“那这么说谦也不就更可怜了吗？我听说校花跟白石告白都被拒了吧，校花都不行，谦也怎么可能行啊。”  
“谦也好可怜啊。”  
“是啊是啊，还是跟我们这群兄弟混在一起最好了嘛。”  
“小心谦也看上你哦，他不是Gay吗？”  
“这个我又不介意，至少谦也做饭好吃，看上了我我就天天让他给我做午饭，他做的比我妈做的好吃多了。”  
“山下，你也是Gay啊。”  
“我这是鸟为食亡！！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
这个谈话会说的东西越来越偏离轨道了。  
青木大部分时间都保持了沉默，他不是太想参与讨论这个话题。不过，他也觉得其他人说的东西多多少少也有说中的部分，这让他莫名其妙的升起了一些忧虑。

白石和谦也之间的气氛变得很奇怪。  
三年二班的同学都感觉得到了，平时有时间就黏腻在一起的两个人，最近变得疏离起来了。课间不再凑在一起，也不见他们怎么说话，似乎在网球部的时候两个人也不怎么交流。谦也本来从二年级的时候就尽量避免和白石组队或者对战，但是那时候也没有像现在这样气氛这么胶着。很多人都背后议论纷纷，在猜他们是不是发生了什么不愉快的事情吵架了，不过说起这件事，很多人都有一种不真实感，不敢相信三年二班的名物组合会有闹掰的一天。  
当事人中的谦也表现得若无其事，除了不跟白石说话，其他一切如常，不过白石就没有这么轻松了，表情都明显变得阴沉起来。  
“青木，待会一起去吃午饭吗？”  
“你今天没带饭？”  
“我带了，不过我也可以陪你去饭堂啊。”  
青木偷偷看了一眼坐在不远处的白石，他的脸果然又黑了几分。  
“青木，可以吗？”  
“好吧……”青木把视线转回到谦也身上，“你午饭里的菜分我一点。”  
“呜哇、你这都要抢。”  
“这是等价交换。”

谦也午饭里有好几样菜，炸鸡块还有章鱼香肠，拌了小番茄和西兰花。  
青木从他饭盒里每样菜都夹走了一半惹得谦也大叫起来，作弄他成功之后青木又把自己还没动过的在饭堂买的咖喱牛肉分给了他。  
毕竟是小学就有的交情，升上中学之后还再同班了三年，其实他们的感情早就很深厚了。明明按时间来算，谦也应该跟自己最熟稔才对，不过从二年级开始他就整天跟白石待在一起了，可能是因为是同班同学还是同社团的队友吧，青木是足球部的，因为训练时间不一样，他基本上只有在课室里才有跟谦也相处的机会，而又因为白石的存在，他也不怎么能跟谦也多相处。  
青木吃得狼吞虎咽，结果呛到了，谦也无奈地扫了扫他的背。  
“咳咳……”  
青木喝了口水，休息了一下才终于让呼吸稳定了下来。  
“你吃得这么急干嘛……”  
“因为谦也吃得快啊。”  
“那我也没要求你也吃得快啊。”  
“你不是很讨厌等待吗？我没吃完要你等的话，你就坐不住了吧，你小学的时候就是这样。”  
被翻起了以前的旧账，谦也也有些尴尬，脸泛起了薄红。  
这样的变化，是在跟白石熟络起来之后产生的吧。青木也很多次碰到过的，白石会说他吃得太急对胃不好，可能因为白石本来就是那种喜欢说教的性格吧，谦也真的就慢慢因为他的要求而改变自己。以前吃完了之后就总是赶着要去做别的事情，也因为白石的调教，学会了坐下来慢慢等待对方，明明以前是这么讨厌等待的人。不知不觉中白石真的改变了他很多，而且改变的地方其实不止那些男生戴着有色眼镜去讨论的那么一部分。  
“谦也，你可能不愿意说，不过我还是想问……你跟白石怎么了？”  
“诶……怎么突然提起他？”  
“别给我装傻了你这个白痴，3-2里长眼睛的都知道你跟他关系变差了。”  
谦也移开了脸，“嗯……我们发生了点事……”  
“闹翻了吗？”  
“倒也没有吵架……就是，发生了点事让我不知道要怎么跟他相处。”  
青木一张苦着的脸，“你是不是喜欢白石？”  
“啊……”谦也抬起头，愣愣地看着对方。  
“不是朋友那种喜欢，你这傻瓜肯定以为我说的是朋友那种喜欢……我是说要交往的那种喜欢，就好像那些偷偷给白石鞋柜塞情信的女孩子一样的喜欢。”  
“我才不会往白石的鞋柜里塞情信。”  
“那到底是不是喜欢？”  
青木咄咄逼人起来，今天不问出结果他是不会罢休的。  
“有、有一点吧……”  
“有一点是什么回事啊，有就是有，没有就是没有。”  
“青木你不要问啦——！！”  
谦也拍着桌子站了起来，周围都看向了他，一下子感到了窘迫的他立即坐下来，身体都紧紧缩在一起。  
青木叹了一口气。  
“别说我当朋友的不提醒你哦，白石早晚都是要跟女孩子交往的，现在只是没有符合他的要求的女孩子而已。”  
“我知道啊……”  
“所以啊，他有了女朋友之后肯定不会要你的啦。”  
“嗯……这个我也知道……”  
“你自己好好想想啦。我觉得最好还是你也去跟别人交往，朋友这回事嘛说话少了感情就淡了，这样走出来也不会太难。”  
“嗯……”  
“谦也。”  
谦也抬起了头，看着自己的青梅竹马。  
“要不你跟我交往吧。”  
完全没有什么粉红的气氛，他都呆住了。  
“啊……哈啊？！”

生平第一次被告白，虽然是男的，还是认识了十年以上的青梅竹马。  
谦也觉得自己的大脑非常混乱。

* * *

他们的关系真的胶着了，这种感觉很不好受。  
那天谦也哭得这么厉害，白石却一句话都说不出来。安慰的话又不合适，但是也想不出来应该说什么。他们之间明明一直都保持着一种很好的默契的，他们到底是什么关系，彼此都不会刻意去提出来探讨，不会去明确彼此的界线。朋友才不会做爱呢，但是又的确因为他们是朋友，所以才会做爱，就是说得难听点，他们是Sex friend。没有爱情，却会做爱，做爱只是单纯为了发泄青春期无法排解的性欲，这就是他们之间为什么会有这么复杂的联系的最简单解释。谦也接受这个解释，白石也接受，明明保持着这样的默契的，到底为什么他们之间不言而喻的东西要被翻出，摊在他们面前强迫做出抉择呢。  
而且，不是白石要逃避，是谦也在逃避。他根本连让白石说出一个答案的机会都不给。  
平时在课室里面互不说话就算了，在网球部里也尽量避开和他接触。虽然二年级开始谦也就有意避开和白石一起练习，但现在更加变本加厉了，他们能不在一起就不在一起，谦也甚至避到隔壁的球场去，也不要跟白石待在同一个球场。  
财前是他的双打搭档，对于他这种小动作自然是最清楚不过。  
一个球压着白线飞出，是财前得分了。  
“谦也前辈，你最近的表现很差啊。”  
“抱歉财前，我最近不在状态上。”  
财前看了看在隔壁球场上进行练习的白石，他那边也打得正酣，似乎全程没有关注过这边。  
“你跟部长吵架了？”  
说罢，财前就打出一球。  
谦也挥拍反击，球触到球拍上发出啪的一声。  
“稍微发生了点事。”  
财前将他的球打回去。因为心不在焉，谦也现在打出的球软弱无力，随便换哪个新人都能轻易回击回去吧。  
“快点和好吧，最近网球部里的气氛都不对了。”  
球打在了谦也那边的球场上，谦也追不上，就这样失分了。  
财前眉头都皱起来了。这种速度的球，平常的谦也怎么可能会追不上。  
“算了，休息一下吧。”  
谦也似乎也很不甘心，悄悄攥起了拳头。  
回到了场边，财前将他的水瓶扔到他手里。  
在谦也喝水的时候，财前冷不防地说了一句：“跟部长在闹分手？”  
谦也一口水喷了出来。  
“你、你你你在说什么啊！？”谦也狼狈地擦着嘴边的水，不知道是因为呛的那一下还是觉得羞耻，他脸都红了。  
“你们在交往这件事长眼睛的人都看得出来啊。”  
“我才没跟他交往！”  
“哦——”  
“财前！我认真的！！”  
“你们在部室做那种事的时候可不止我一个人看到。”财前坐了下来，用手托着脸，打量着谦也。  
他这句话彻底让谦也哑然了。  
原来他们保持着这种关系被大家都发现了。  
不知道是尴尬还是害怕，谦也的表情拼命在变，最后也还是不知道该用怎样的一副表情来面对财前。比起谦也的不知所措，财前倒是淡定多了。  
“快点和部长和好吧，你们都已经是那种关系了。”  
“我们……”谦也最后像是认输了，一副已经放弃了的样子，“我们真的不是你们以为的那样。”  
“你们怎么样我也不管啦，但是关系再这样差下去可是会影响到网球部的成绩的，到时候就不是你们两个人的事情了，是整个网球部的命运。”  
“哪有这么夸张啊！！”  
“当然有啊，你们关系不好，打球的状态就会受影响，就会输了重要赛事，四天宝寺网球部的声誉就保不住，你们会是四天宝寺网球部的大罪人。”  
“财前……！！”  
财前捡起一个网球往他头扔过去，谦也来不及躲，正正砸中他的额头。  
谦也捂住额头蹲了下来。  
“快点和部长和好吧，傻瓜。”

社团活动结束后，谦也换好了衣服，和其他部员都说了明天见，然后自顾自地离开了网球场。  
以前换好衣服后从网球场走到校门口那段路都是和白石一起走，他们会说些轻松的事情，从今天上课的内容到昨晚的综艺节目都会聊一下，因为家的方向不一样，走到校门口就会分开了。不过现在因为关系变差了，他们连这么短的一段路都不会一起走了。  
快要出校门的时候，有人在后面喊了他一声“谦也”。  
是白石的声音。谦也又怎么会认不出这么磁性又低沉的声音。  
他僵硬地回过头，摆出一个自认为毫无破绽的笑容，“白石。”  
“你……你接下来有打算去哪里吗？”  
“我……我打算直接回家。”  
如果有别处要去的话，就有理由一起走一段路了。  
他们的家在完全相反的两个方向，对于现在的谦也来说真的太好了。  
“我想……”  
“白石也早点回家吧，现在已经很晚了，天很快就要黑了。”  
“谦也……”  
“好啦，我先走了，明天见。”  
“……等一下！！谦也！！”白石紧张得叫了出来。  
他们应该还有很多事情要说的吧，是的，有太多话要说了，他们这样僵持不下的状态已经持续了好几天了，再这样下去白石会受不了的，他根本不能忍受不接触谦也的日子。  
谦也因为他的大叫而心漏跳了一拍，因为害怕他直接靠近，反而加快了脚步。  
白石冲上去要捉住他的手，这时候有个人先他一步在谦也前面将他拉了过去。  
“青木？”  
“不是说好了放学一起走吗？”  
“什么时、……”什么时候说好了？本来想问这句话，但是看过青木的眼神之后，又心领神会地明白他这是替自己解围，于是谦也就没有继续说下去了。  
“我们足球部都没你们网球部弄得晚。”  
“那是因为你们练习少。”  
“屁！我们足球部也是打入全国大赛的实力好吗？”  
“是是是、你们超强的，可是我们网球部也不差啊，我们上年拿了全国四强。”  
“反正最差是笹川的棒球部。”  
“笹川听了肯定追着你来揍。”  
“他又揍不过我。”  
……  
谦也一边和青木拌嘴一边走远了。  
白石觉得青木和谦也十指紧扣在一起的手非常刺眼。

好难受，胸口好难受，为什么他的心脏会变得这么难受……

* * *

走了一段路确定白石没有跟上，谦也立刻甩开了青木的手。  
青木愣愣地看着自己还留着谦也的余温的手掌，然后有些苦闷地看着他。  
“谢谢你帮我解围，青木。”  
“说什么啊，我们都是这么多年的朋友了。我家跟你家也很近啊，以后都一起放学吧。”  
“可是网球部和足球部的练习时间不是不一样吗？”  
“那我们每天告诉对方练习的时长，再到时候凑一个……”  
“青木……真的不需要。”谦也有些内疚地看着他，“我知道你是想帮我，但是真的不用勉强自己。”  
青木有些烦躁地搔了搔自己的头发，“也不是勉强啊，能帮到谦也我也很开心啊，我……”  
“青木不是足球部的Ace吗？你也有对于自己来说很重要的事情要去做吧。”  
“谦也……”  
“你要是为了帮我假装跟我交往的话，就要失去跟别人交往的机会了。”  
“那就不要假装交往，是真的交往啊！！”青木急了，大声地说了出来，但是谦也并没有表现出什么高兴的感情，反而仍是那副眉头深锁的表情。  
“青木，我还是觉得……”  
“白石是你的朋友，我也是你的朋友啊。”  
“嗯……”  
“他是你同班同学，我也是你同班同学，我认识你比你认识他还早了好多年呢，我们小学一年级就认识了。”  
“嗯……”  
“你能喜欢他为什么就不能喜欢我？”  
青木捉紧了谦也的肩膀，大声地质问他。

“对不起，青木……”


	6. Chapter 6

6  
谦也一下子和班上两个人传出不和，班级的气氛一下子也变得很尴尬。  
关于他们的各种传言纷纷出现，当中传得最厉害的是谦也跟同时闹翻的两个人牵涉到一段三角恋中。这个传言的版本有很多，流传最广的是白石和谦也原本在交往，身为谦也的青梅竹马的青木插足他们两个人之间，导致白石和谦也分手了，但是也破话了谦也和青木之间的关系。不过对于这样的传言，大家也就听听罢了。一来他们三个人都是男生，白石还是超级受女生欢迎的校园王子，大家根本不敢想象他会在恋爱方面受挫；二来青木的性格本来就有点因为骄傲跋扈而喜怒无常，跟很多人都闹翻过，一直保持着还不错的关系的只有谦也，如果哪一天连谦也也受不了青木的臭脾气，那也是情理之中的事情。所以最被大家接受的猜想，就是刚好发生了什么事情，凑巧让谦也跟他们都闹出了什么矛盾罢了。  
一时间也不知道这件事当中的谁才是始作俑者，不过最可怜的应该是谦也。白石当然还是如常，除了不跟谦也说话之外，情信还是这样收，告白还是这样天天有。青木也是，本来就跟其他男生玩得很投契的他也没什么影响，只不过是不再去找谦也开玩笑而已。谦也其实人缘一直都很好，很多人都愿意跟他交谈、来往，但是因为这件事，大家都有些避忌他，于是就变成了到了课间，只剩下谦也一个人坐在自己的桌位上发呆或者看书，而到了午间休息，就是他自己一个不知道躲到哪里去吃午饭。  
三年二班的不良气氛的情况传到了其他年级去，好事者多多少少都清楚。  
当中也包括了二年级的财前。  
虽然年级不一样，但因为跟白石和谦也在同一个社团，而且谦也还是他的双打搭档，关于他的事情多多少少也听得到。因为双打搭档这个身份，还有不少人跟他打听谦也的事情。  
事情好像一下子就走到了一个近似失控的状况。财前也不知道为什么突然就剑走偏锋了，而当事人们似乎还保持着一种表面上的平衡。至少在部活的时候也不是完全没有交流，毕竟白石是部长，谦也也不会因为自己个人的心情把其他人置于不管不顾的境地。  
但是果然这样下去不行的。这样危险的平衡早晚要失控的，到时候就是两个人都掉进了悬崖。  
“谦也前辈为什么要避开白石部长？”  
练习的中途休息的时候，趁着谦也在喝水，财前问他。  
果然谦也又呛到了。  
“咳、咳咳……财前，你在说什么啊？”  
“你装傻的功力真的太差了，就不能有一次装得别这么蹩脚吗？”  
“财前！！”  
“如果是因为二年级的时候输给了立海的毛利让你不敢再跟部长一起打球，那么现在连跟部长说话都不愿意，又是什么原因？不准说‘我没有不跟白石说话’，长眼睛的人都知道你们在闹不和。”  
“我……”  
谦也垂下了眼睑。面对财前的咄咄逼人，他还是一片混乱。  
“我跟白石……”  
“你们都做那种事了。”  
“但是我们并不是恋人的关系。我和他只是朋友，或者说，是Sex friend？一开始呢，只是一下子脑子热了，就做了，后来觉得似乎也不是这么难接受，就一直保持着这样的关系。其实白石从来都没说过喜欢我，在这方面，一直在承受的也是我，所以我想，他大概是把我当女孩子的代替品了吧。”  
“为什么会这么觉得？”  
“可是你想啊，跟女孩子做这种事会有很多顾虑的吧，但是跟我做的话就不用考虑这么多。我也是男的，我也很明白青春期会有冲动啦，所以我觉得我们保持这样的关系挺好的。”谦也抱住了膝盖，把脸放在膝盖上，看着前面一脸阴沉的财前，“可是啊，后来白石竟然亲了我。这样，不行的吧。”  
“为什么不行？”  
“那是恋人才能做的事情。”  
“你觉得你们不是恋人吗？”  
“不是。”  
财前皱起眉头。  
“那你跟你的青梅竹马呢？”  
“青木？啊……”  
财前走了过去，在谦也旁边坐了下来。  
“外面的传言都很夸张的，说你们是三角恋。”  
“嗯……可能被误会了吧。”  
“我看见了他牵着你的手，你们的手都紧紧扣在一起了。”  
男生不像女生，男生勾肩搭背还能说普通的兄弟情，但是十指紧扣就真的不是普通关系会做的事情。虽然用这个来当做判断一段关系的条件也并不完全合乎道理，但是多少也能作为一个参考，而且，他们牵着的手让人不多想是不可能的，想必白石自己也是这么认为的。  
“我跟青木呢……是有点复杂，但是我跟白石没有在交往，他也不叫插足我们之间的关系。”  
“他跟你告白了？”  
“算、算是吧……”  
“你拒绝了？”  
“嗯……”  
果然跟自己猜的差不多。财前心里下了结论。  
“所以你喜欢的人果然只有部长吧。”  
“不是，我跟白石……”  
财前突然欺身压了上去，伸手捏住了他的下巴。  
“……唔？”  
他的唇快要碰到谦也的唇的时候，谦也如梦初醒，一把将他推开，然后立即往后退，和他拉开了一定的距离。  
“财前！！你在做什么啊！”  
“你跟部长接过吻了吧？”  
“……”  
“而且还做过爱了，不止一次。”  
“财前……”你到底想要说什么？谦也在心里质问，但是在看见他没有感情的翡翠色的眼睛，却什么都说不出来。  
“你如果不喜欢部长的话，为什么还会接受和他做这些事？如果你是一个轻浮的人，那么刚才我要对你下手，又或者你那个青梅竹马要对你下手，你都不会反抗才对，反正你也认为你跟部长的身体关系只不过是青春期的冲动，那么把部长换成别的什么人，对于你来说都可以的吧？”  
“你在说什么呢！这种事情怎么可能随便谁都可以啊！”  
谦也激动得面红耳赤。他那双眼睛在动摇，瞳孔震动，但是很快，在财前的注视下，他就冷静下来了。  
总算是明白过来了吧。财前忍不住叹了口气。  
“还不明白吗？你接受部长对你做那些事，就是喜欢。部长对你做了那些事，也是出于喜欢。”

“可是……白石从来都没对我说过‘喜欢’啊。”  
谦也忍不住叫了出来。

* * *

秋风萧瑟，校园林荫道两旁的树叶也泛黄了。  
部活结束之后，谦也背着自己的球拍包走在校道上。最近被迫着要独来独往，说实话的确有些寂寞了，但是他也只能忍受着这样的孤独。没法正常地面对白石，他也不知道要怎么跟青木继续做普通的朋友。虽然财前跟他说了很多，但是他还是很多事情都想不明白，明明他们只是中学生，为什么还要烦恼这么多关于感情的事。谦也觉得他们都应该好好去和女孩子谈一场恋爱，不应该因为青春期的躁动影响了，把友情当做是爱情，闹出这么多误会和矛盾。  
“谦也——”  
谦也抬起头，发现白石守在了校门口。  
他什么时候比自己早一步到前面去的，他是部长不是每次都要写完部志才能走的吗？谦也一下子觉得大脑混乱，脚步情不自禁地就开始后退。但是离开学校只有这么一条路，他也没什么别的途径可以离开了，怎么白石这次会堵在校门口啊。一直以来都是他主动去避开白石的，白石也从来没有尝试过去追逐他，这样的平衡不是保持得很好吗？  
白石迈出了步逼近，谦也被他突然跑起来的身姿吓到，连忙转身就跑。  
“谦也——等等！！”  
“别追上来，白石你个大傻瓜！！”  
“你别跑才对！谦也你这傻瓜！！”  
两个人莫名其妙就在校园里追逐起来。明明是Speed Star，不知道是因为太过慌张了还是因为运动过后体力还没回复，他根本没能和白石拉开差距，心脏跳得再快也还是被白石拦腰抱住，整个人给扑到了地上。  
“呜——”  
谦也摔在地上，被白石一手翻了过来。  
“谦也！！”  
“白、石……”  
完全懵了。什么都想不到。  
明明自己避开白石，白石也不会过分接近，他们保持这样的状态不就好了吗？就像青木说的那样，不来往逐渐感情就会淡了，到时候真的分开，也能有个长长的缓冲期，能够让自己好接受一些。  
“谦也，你这个傻瓜——”  
“说人傻瓜的才是傻瓜，你才是傻瓜，白石你个大傻瓜！！”  
“傻的是你！！”  
“明明是你！！”  
白石突然双手夹住了他的脸，俯下身亲了下去。  
“唔、唔唔——”  
在放学后的校道上，校园的王子把他的同班同学按在了地上，然后疯狂接吻。旁边还有很多正要离开的学生的，很多人都看见了，一定都因为这边的骚动停下脚步要来看个仔细。明天这个爆炸性消息肯定就传遍学校了，明明之前就算保持着什么亲密关系都是秘密，都没人知道，现在是要怎么办？全学校的学生都要知道完美的白石藏之介亲了一个不受欢迎的男生了。  
谦也突然用力，推开了白石。两个人终于分开了，谦也大口大口地喘着气，仰着头，瞪圆了眼睛看着白石。  
“你在做什么啊！！”  
“谦也，我喜欢你。”  
“……”他愣了几秒，然后才反应过来，“啊？啊啊啊？！啊——？？”  
“要财前提醒我才察觉自己的想法，我真的是太笨拙了，对不起，谦也。”  
“等等、等等等——财前跟你说了什么鬼话啊！！”  
“他说我再不坦白自己的想法，他就要来抢走你了。”  
“哈啊？”  
谦也真的完全不知道白石在说什么，是因为接吻的时候缺氧了脑子还没清醒吗？  
“什么抢走？你在说什么？我完全听不懂……”  
“谦也，我喜欢你，我不想你被抢走。”  
“啊……”  
“之前一直都没有说出来，我以为我们之间都已经做过那样的事了，你已经接受了我们的关系了，所以我一直都没说……对不起呐，完美圣书也有忽略掉的事情，害你一直担心和误会，是我的错。”  
“等等、等等啦白石，停一下，你说太多了我根本……”  
“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，我们是两情相悦。”  
“啊……”  
白石这么直白地说出来让谦也的脸瞬间升温。  
在说什么啊，突然就告白？可是，这样的告白跟之前青木跟他告白的时候完全不一样，他的心跳得好快，快得都要以为心脏要跳出胸膛了，可是他并没有之前面对青木的那种难受与苦闷，相反，他这样的心情是……  
“高兴”、或者说“兴奋”。  
怎么办，他要忍不住这样的感觉了。  
“白、白石……”  
谦也伸出了手，贴着白石的脸颊。  
即使明白到现在是众目睽睽之下，但是雀跃的心情已经按捺不住了。  
谦也主动凑了过去，亲吻上他的嘴唇。因为谦也的主动，白石也立即兴奋起来，抱住他两个人滚在地上唇贴唇。  
直到缺氧了，两个傻瓜才终于放开了对方。  
“谦也……”  
“你这个笨蛋，我还以为你一直都不喜欢我，只是把我当替代品用……”  
“对不起呐，谦也。不过谦也也有不对吧，明明都做过那样的事了，竟然还会觉得我们不是互相喜欢。”  
“明明是你的错，还要怪我！！”  
“哈哈、是啦是啦，是我错。”  
“不对，我也有错。我就这样逃了的话，你会以为我很讨厌你吧……”  
白石温柔地抚摸上他的脸，露出了一个有些苦涩的笑容，“是啊，我每天都在想，自己是不是被谦也讨厌了，每天都在想要怎么才能得到你的原谅……我之前实在太不会体谅你的想法了。看见你避开我，却跟其他人照旧这么要好，我真的很难受，我这样的难受不知道跟谁发泄，可能是我表现得太过恐怖了吧，结果大家都会错了意，开始纷纷疏远你了。你肯定也很难受吧？谦也明明是这么害怕孤单的人，以前明明是去哪里都要和我黏在一起，对我依赖症的人。”  
“我、我哪里有对你有依赖症啦！”  
“噗、”白石笑了出来，“其实我们对对方都有依赖症吧？”  
“傻瓜白石……”谦也小声地说，“不过，我也是个傻瓜。那既然我们都有错，那么就打平吧。”  
“嗯。”  
两个人的额头碰到了一起，都绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。

都是笨蛋呢，他们两个人都是。  
“啊、明天……估计所有人都知道我们抱在一起接、接、接吻了哦……”  
谦也的脸红得估计能把鸡蛋给煎熟了。  
白石宠溺地捏了一下他红彤彤的脸。  
“那就大声跟他们说，我们在交往啊。”  
“交、交、交、交往就是……我们是恋人？”  
“嗯，我们是恋人哦，谦也。”

おまけ  
“财前。”  
“啊、千岁前辈。”  
好久没有在社团活动的时候见过这个人了，财前竟然觉得他的脸都变得陌生起来了。说起来，这个人好像平时连课都不去上来着，学校里也没几个人见过他吧。  
很不巧，他跟自己一样望着不远处校道上那两个傻瓜呢。  
“你真的很厉害呢，财前。”  
“想说什么啊……”  
“想要抢走谦也、这是你的真心话吧？”  
“哈？前辈午睡还没睡醒吗？不要说这么恶心的事。”  
“还真像你的性格啊，会说出这样的话。”  
千岁一脸笑眯眯的，财前觉得自己打出的拳像是打在棉花上，心中一股郁闷。  
“什么时候开始的？啊、其实是我转学来之前就开始了的吧，那时候，你看着谦也的眼神就已经是那样了呢。”  
“完全不知道你在说什么。”  
“白石肯定也知道吧。部室那次被你看见了，是他故意的吧。”  
结果千岁也看见了。一直都不知道跑到哪里去的人怎么会知道这么多事，平时他到底都躲在什么地方的啊。  
“千岁前辈你好恶心。”  
“诶、被你这样说我有点伤心诶……”  
“你到底想跟我说什么啊？”  
“只是有点担心你无疾而终的初恋会让你一蹶不振而已，毕竟我们也是同一个社团的队友嘛。”  
假惺惺。这个人就是想来看好戏罢了。  
财前在内心里翻了一下白眼。  
“这不是我的初恋。”  
财前咂咂嘴，心里补充一句根本恋都没有恋过，算什么的初恋。  
千岁拍了拍他肩膀。  
“祝你好运，财前君。”

千岁潇洒地走了。  
财前一脸不爽，“这是祝我哪门子的好运啊……”


End file.
